


The Jabber of Birdsong

by voleuse



Category: X-Men
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-14
Updated: 2005-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I'm weary, ready to pull off my shoes and call you. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jabber of Birdsong

**Author's Note:**

> Fit this wherever you think it fits. Title and summary adapted from F. Daniel Rzicznek's _Driving, I Think of Spring_.

Remy doesn't like the smell of New York. Not even this part of the state, wealthy and sedate and clean.

There's no life to the air, here. It's too cold, too dry. Too quiet and still.

He leans his back against the mansion's roof, flicks cigarette ashes at the sky.

A breeze furls around his wrist, and he rises on his elbows, recognizing the herald.

Ororo floats up, light as a dollar bill, and steps onto the roof beside him.

He smiles, because a part of him will never stop marveling at keeping company with a goddess.

She settles beside him, legs crossed, and stares at the moon above him.

He lies back down and takes another drag from his cigarette.

*

 

"On nights like these," she tells him one evening, "I think of home."

Home being, he knows, not the place where they live now.

He nods, but doesn't reply.

A puff of wind extinguishes his cigarette.

He chuckles, and sets it afire again, a deft slip of his fingertip.

She rolls her eyes, an uncommon gesture, but kindly lets him be.

*

 

The rooftop can get crowded sometimes. People like them aren't afraid of heights, or even of falling.

He tries to avoid company, even the pleasurable kind. It's not silence he desires so much as solitude.

It's not something he can explain to any who don't already understand.

Sometimes, though, Ororo appears, and he can't help but move aside.

And together, they watch the moon, and wish to see it elsewhere.


End file.
